As the offshore petroleum industry develops, with subsea installations and processing, and also develops further from land and at greater water depths, there is a need for laying larger and longer pipelines on the seabed. These pipelines may be pipelines from platforms or subsea facilities to onshore facilities, pipelines between subsea facilities, between platforms or vessels and between platforms and subsea facilities.